


交易产物2

by quiet_dog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_dog/pseuds/quiet_dog
Summary: 被黄本里番诅咒变成小母猫的里番片场爱梅酱，必须要子宫按摩才能恢复原状，作为他的盟友，光之战士义无反顾承担了这个责任……
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	交易产物2

**Author's Note:**

> 存在爱梅酱女性性器官描写、巨物指奸、拳交等内容，请务必做好心理准备，当成男性向里番看就行，不要带脑子看。

>>和蛇切太太交换的小母猫。含有大量直男官能描写和黄文魔法，子宫按摩、指上小人等注意，请不要带脑子看，一切为了爽。  
>>ooc注意，其中人物是里番平行世界片场，请不要带脑子看。  
>>请不要带脑子看。

男性粗糙的指腹贴着柔软娇小的温暖肉体，迟疑轻颤地压在不该存在的部位上。爱梅特赛尔克这具被光之战士捧在手心的古怪的柔软肉体小且轻，像是一团带了热度的棉花。在各类工具下磨出茧子的手指即使只是压在外部，皮肤上硬起的部分也十分鲜明地随着无意识的摩擦刺激这位身体完全缩小的无影的胯间。

“哈…处男就连布娃娃都没玩过吗？别告诉我你怕把我弄坏，伟大的——代表海德林的英雄，怕把一具无影的身体弄坏——真是让人笑掉大牙。够了，快点帮我把魔法解除，这具身体比你想象的结实得多。”

爱梅特赛尔克的声音还是一如既往带着些懒散的烦躁，他催促地在光之战士宽厚的掌中动了动腰，嫌麻烦地皱起眉，将腿主动分得更开。就像是他在漫长的人类生活中学到的那样，用那块本来不该出现在他身上的、雌性的阴部蹭动压着他胯间的指腹。上衣姑且还留在爱梅特赛尔克的身上，过长的属于皇帝的袍子……或者说裙子？……被小心地撩起到大腿部分，不用全部脱下来，光之战士只需要用他的指尖向能感觉到的一点小小的凹陷挤压进去，即使什么都看不到，也能从爱梅特赛尔克稍显僵硬的表情里读出自己手指进入到了正确的地方。

“再深…一些，你不会连这种小事都做不好吧？”那懒散的声音听不出什么异常，光之战士稍微放下心。光之战士先是用手指磨了磨浅浅进入的外阴，随后便因为干涩的柔软触感停下动作，在爱梅特赛尔克惊讶又厌恶的目光中埋下头，用唇靠近因为撩起下摆暴露出的膝盖和大腿，将他的脸颊硬生生挤在这只娇小雌兽的胯间。太干了，身体的差距过大，即使里面再怎么软，都有可能会伤到现在这种古怪诅咒状态下的爱梅特赛尔克。

光之战士稍带着胡茬的唇和下巴抵在爱梅特赛尔克敏感的大腿根。他并非有意，但因为冒险长时间没有处理过的胡须蹭在幼小猫咪的大腿内侧，好在它们不像新生的胡茬一样扎，只是会在光之战士张开唇，用舌肉抵着那条被手指撑开过的肉缝舔舐时摩擦刮弄，像在接受一条毛皮稍硬的大狗的亲昵。

舌头刚开始要比手指更难进一些，绵软的肉湿润地舔舐着稍稍打开的肉缝，细致又绵密地让肉覆盖在小小的阴户。光之战士的舔舐十分认真，他无意识地忽略了爱梅特赛尔克在舔舐时发出的喘息声，只要不是拒绝，就证明这只受诅咒的雌猫还能接受更多。舌肉绷紧向里探进去，开始挤进去时舌尖总会向上滑开，从在光之战士的舌感下只是微小凸起的阴蒂上不轻不重地碾着划过去。从未做过这种事的光之战士只能笨拙地一次次尝试，用硬起的舌尖从刚刚被手指撑开的那条肉缝间努力向里挤压。

分泌出的透明津液随着向里挤压的动作被舌头顶地发着咕啾声向外溢出。探出的舌肉只有最顶端堪堪挤进对他来说过小的肉缝，好不容易进入到这个小洞的成就感和喜悦让光之战士鼓足勇气乘胜追击，让更多绷紧的滑腻肉块贴着干涩的黏膜顶进更深的地方。带着些微凸起肉粒的、平整柔软的舌就这么挤在用手就能完全托住的爱梅特赛尔克狭小高热的肉洞里，分不清是爱液还是津液的透明液体弄湿了光之战士短短的胡茬，在他的下巴和爱梅特赛尔克的大腿之间模糊地相互润滑。爱梅特赛尔克的喉咙里发出短小急促的气音，进去一些的舌头用力绷紧着配合吮吸的动作，让整个口腔包裹着阴户，肉和肉、黏膜和黏膜越发紧张地贴在一起，光之战士的舌尖却脱离了刚开始处男的羞涩，好奇大胆地朝着柔软的内部勾着顶起。

爱梅特赛尔克的小腹被光之战士的舌头从里撑起一个不太明显的凸起，再怎么努力紧绷，舌头终究是软的。这对于他现在身体来说巨大的肉还在向里，仿佛没有停歇般蠕动着用被他穴口勒得外溢的软肉刮蹭敏感穴口。即使是对无影来说这样的摧残也有些太刺激了，舌尖堪堪触碰到子宫时，更多厚重柔软的舌肉已经将爱梅特赛尔克这具身体的肉穴扩张到了从外都能明显看出内侧舌肉动作的程度。爱梅特赛尔克即使努力维持一副满不在乎的状态，但身体的感觉不是凭理智就能抑制的。为了压抑被舌头塞满舔弄吮吸肉穴和阴蒂的快感而绷紧的四肢让光之战士担忧手中小小的无影会不会抽筋，他眼前就是爱梅特赛尔克凸起的小腹，随着他吞咽和舔动改变形状、凸起明显的小腹。光之战士好心——或者说他也不懂这动作更深的含义，将按在发抖大腿根固定爱梅特赛尔克身体的拇指向上移动，从外压住凸起的小腹，企图让这具外部绷紧，肉穴却不停向外涌出汁液的身体能够放松一些。

“咕——唔、呜…！”爱梅特赛尔克的身体几乎是瞬间就弹动起来，他难堪地将脊背向上弯起来，小穴下流激烈地紧紧收缩绞住在其中抽插的舌肉。还保持些许理智的爱梅特赛尔克单手捂着他自己的嘴，在其后紧咬牙关抑制本能的呻吟，但仍然有闷闷的呻吟与快感刺激下的津液顺着唇角外涌。他的身体在瘫软和紧绷之间来回切换，即使不愿意承认，爱梅特赛尔克也在这近乎暴力的外力挤压腹部下达到了高潮。无影湿润的黄色双目微微向上翻起，他没有制止光之战士的动作，甚至在身体不断抽搐、两腿本能向中夹紧的余裕里还声音低沉扭曲地吐出下一个命令：“快 点 做 完！”

面对这样的爱梅特赛尔克，光之战士有些无措，他还记得解除诅咒的要求，就此止步无法拯救这位暂时的盟友，必须要[按摩子宫]。光之战士的舌肉部分对这具身体来说还是太多了，无法直接用舌头捶打近在咫尺的子宫，但堪堪能扫到那个小小入口的舌尖却快速地舔弄起那个隐秘的肉壶。直接刺激到子宫的快速舔弄让刚刚才高潮过一次的身体无法招架，爱梅特赛尔克带着怒气地两手掐着光之战士宽厚的手掌，他的脑袋偏向一边，腿虚软无力地踢了下光之战士的下巴：“在做…唔…什、这个……蠢货！”

被骂了啊，光之战士无辜地将舌头用力向里挤进去，想要按压子宫，只是凭借舌尖当然是不够的。无法吞咽的透明液体已经不需要细究到底是谁分泌出的，光之战士只能感觉到这具身体的内部对待他的舌越发热情。经过扩张放松的小穴已经不需要特别对待，只是唇肉里侧蹭到充血挺立的阴蒂就会让它缩紧着去裹一下一下在里彻底舔弄的舌肉。除了舌尖，更多舌头慢慢也能抵上那个肉壶的开口。光之战士眼角的余光注意到这位伟大无影受诅咒影响的那对猫耳比他的意识本身更早屈服，顺从地耷拉下来。光之战士从蠕动的舌的凸起找到了对应子宫的位置，将手指移动着从外准确地按压下去。这具身体实在太小了，又过于柔软，光之战士只是用轻微的力道对着这具可能是未来敌人的身体向下一按，无影的身体便抽着气痉挛着无意识地挣扎起来。可只要在肉穴中的舌尖随便抵着肉壁搅动两下，用舌尖舔弄柔软的子宫口，这挣扎马上就会变成情趣般的抽搐。

扩张得差不多了，也足够湿润。光之战士的拇指就按在好不容易发现的子宫位置，从外小心翼翼地捏着这具可能会被按坏的身体。当他的口腔离开被舔舐得滑嫩细软的灼热肉穴时，从他张开的口腔与肉穴之间淫靡地拉起过度舔舐的津液丝线。被舌肉塞得过分的小穴穴口一时无法闭合，光之战士就盯着那个张开的肉穴，看到爱梅特赛尔克张开双腿间隐约冒出的小小蒸汽，与随着呼吸张合、被舔到微微发肿涂满一层津液水润发亮的穴口。  
是嫩红色的肉。光之战士小心翼翼地吞了吞口水，在他掌中身体还在小小痉挛着的瘫软身体、随着他手指缓慢探入动作再次一点点紧绷起来，热度上升好像随时都会从指间融化一般的小小雌性努力舒展身体，似乎想要从掌控着他的这个碎片面前保持一点古代完美之人的形象。可刚刚被光之战士的舌肉肆虐侵犯过的身体简直不成样子，他的双腿被卡在腿间的粗大手指搞得无法闭合，过分入侵的手指虽然没有舌头那么大的存在感和诡异的触感，但单从长度和粗细来看对他这具刚刚才被强硬吮吸到高潮的肉穴也足够刺激。

光之战士的手指带着长期在战场上奔波和采集练出来的坚硬茧子。说是坚硬，但也是肉和皮硬化后形成的壳子，贴着爱梅特赛尔克发肿肉穴的手指茧子上带着光之战士高热的体温，比起舌尖，本身就拥有足够硬度的手指能更轻易地压着向中间收缩裹着手指阻止它前进的柔软黏膜，残忍无情地直接抵达目的地。爱梅特赛尔克刚从高潮中恢复过来的大脑还没怎么反应过来，身体便先他一步饥渴地从子宫涌出渴求的暖痒，在被指尖压着用力向里顶弄时便被满足地满意收缩痉挛，熟透的桃子一样喷出高潮的汁液。

“呜——咕、等、稍微……听不懂人话……咕！”毫无预警就被长驱直入的手指直直顶到子宫按着揉捏的爱梅特赛尔克还没骂出两句话，方才便找准子宫位置，从外隔着小腹的肉和脂肪按压子宫的拇指也再次施加力道。骂到一半的那句なり損ない还只在喉咙里，便被要从里将氧气全部顶出的手指搅动小穴的动作搞得从里断成古怪的喉音。爱梅特赛尔克的双腿绷紧着蜷曲，脚尖无意识地蜷曲又舒展开，踢动那个可恨的拂晓英雄的手臂。过量的快感令他无法控制表情，只是被插进去玩弄子宫开始就在高潮的身体几乎成了这位英雄大人手中的玩物。没有辅助从外按压子宫进行全面子宫按摩的手指蠢蠢欲动地从上挑开爱梅特赛尔克的衣物，暴露出在多次高潮下挺立的乳尖。光之战士蓝色的眼睛映着白色皮肤上挺立充血的小小肉块，他的唇和舌一起压上对现在的他来说过小的胸膛。甚至能感受到这位无影的心跳，光之战士恍惚地想着，连他自己也不知道为什么内心会出现甜蜜的冲动，混合在他口腔充满手中这位母猫雌性气息的味道，令他迷醉地勃起。

对不起，对不起，这都是为了你好……他的唇贴着爱梅特赛尔克的胸膛，几乎只剩气音，有些心虚地这么重复着。他不知道这对在手指压迫下不断高潮，小腹抽搐着身体时不时不受控制痉挛的无影是否会有一点安抚的效用，但他含着一点私心，更加过分地在因为诅咒出现的雌穴中肆虐起来。爱梅特赛尔克开始还会含糊不清地在被手指顶出来的怪声中咒骂几句，但到光之战士稍微将手指退出一部分，给爱梅特赛尔克被揉压到宫口都微微张开的子宫稍微一些休息时间时，这具身体却在手指放松对子宫按压后，后知后觉地将原本麻木的快感反馈出来。咒骂成了发泄，或许爱梅特赛尔克现在也不知道自己到底在说些什么，他发出的声音都断断续续，在快感游走时甚至干脆变成古怪的呻吟。光之战士退出他肉穴，被津液搞得湿哒哒的手指压在小小的阴蒂上就着润滑高速摩擦，没几下就让过分高潮的无影身体扭曲着无意识弓起身体，单手向下推光之战士还压在他被摩擦到高潮发烫跳动的阴蒂的指腹。

无影现在的表情和平时他那副游刃有余的可恶笑脸完全不同，被彻底玩弄了本该不存在的雌穴的他耳朵和尾巴都耷拉着，特别是尾巴，在诅咒初期还能灵活摆动的尾巴，此刻不只无法动弹，甚至还缩小到了原本的一半。看来接触诅咒的方法的确没错。光之战士的心虚被尾巴的变化填满，他理直气壮地勾起唇角，精神十足，帮助了盟友的快乐让他更有底气趁着爱梅特赛尔克张口喘息休息没空搭理他的时候小心翼翼亲吻无影缩小的脸颊和唇。

但马上，光之战士就注意到这条因为刚刚子宫按摩而有消退的尾巴此刻又出现了复位的迹象。难道是要连续不断地按摩才有效果吗？光之战士思考着将手指重新插入身体瘫软的无影体内，不需要小心翼翼，经过扩张润滑的身体在手指直接顶到子宫的狠插下只会让爱梅特赛尔克眼球上翻地无意识吐出舌尖，在突如其来的快感下达到高潮。这次的子宫按摩更加没给无影留下任何喘息的机会，光之战士稍硬的指甲卡在果冻般有弹性的滑腻宫口，想要再往里近一些地用带茧的指尖打着圈慢慢磨。爱梅特赛尔克在这种磨动下身体不断过电般的弹动，他甚至说不出制止的话，只有手徒劳无功地挣扎捶打在外侧揉压小腹的拇指。连续强制被推向高潮的爱梅特赛尔克双腿无法并紧，不只是因为有手指在中间阻止他的双腿合拢，更因为每当手指内外夹击地挤压他可怜的子宫，就会让他身体本能地绷紧臀肉和大腿，两腿挣扎着悬空地滑稽可笑胡乱晃动。

“咿……咕…呜喵…喵……啊…”光之战士的舌尖细致地舔弄着爱梅特赛尔克的胸膛到脸颊，湿润又色情地给他的皮肤上了一层广润的水光。从那双上翻的双眼中已经找不到爱梅特赛尔克任何的理智，不时跳动、随着光之战士手指按压子宫动作表皮不断变化的小腹酥麻得让爱梅特赛尔克生不出任何力气。在诅咒控制下的这具身体本能渴求着子宫被灌满的受孕和刺激，不断分泌出下流的液体方便光之战士手指的抽插。透明的液体随着抽插搅动不只是涂满了爱梅特赛尔克的两腿间，过多分泌的爱液顺着他的大腿和光之战士的手指向下流动，色情淫靡地在光之战士的袖口留下濡湿的深色痕迹。

到底是失禁的潮水还是爱液，亦或是两者都有？光之战士的手指终于磨开了有弹性的宫口，他的指尖小心翼翼向着这个人体内最柔软脆弱的地方插进去，在一片柔软的肉里向更热更深的内部蹂躏。原本差不多丧失意识的爱梅特赛尔克在手指强势无可阻挡的用力侵入下可怜地向上用力抬起胸膛，脑袋向后仰抵着光之战士的掌心用力，试图从这绝望酷刑般的快感中发泄出一部分。要死了，无影的舌软啪啪地耷拉在下唇，生理性的泪水与津液乱糟糟地糊在他的脸上，过度高潮而高热发烫的身体让他的脸颊泛红，耳尖——从诅咒中脱身，恢复到人形的耳朵也在泛着红。他挣扎着在光之战士的手掌中扭动身体，徒劳地将上半身退出光之战士的掌控范围，但在里插进子宫的指尖还在里面插着，只用指尖勾着向掌心拖动，就能让这具挣扎逃离的身体活虾般跳动着被拖回来。被直接从内部插入填满子宫的感觉让他这具虚假的子宫透出令人发疯的炙热快感，致死量的快感顺着小腹的子宫攀爬，侵袭着内脏，电击般令生命无边无际的无影也生出可能会死的恐惧。无所不能的完美之人双眼上翻地仰躺在光之战士掌心，除了光之战士从里压着子宫内壁晃动手指能让他复活般身体痉挛着发出咕呜的喉音，普通地从外挤压子宫也就只能让他失禁般喷出高潮的潮水。

有些太过分了，现在不用开始像怕爱梅特赛尔克不好控制力道地压住他，只是把他放在手上就能随意玩弄。诅咒渐渐被打破，爱梅特赛尔克的身体大小也在不断变化。光之战士贴心地将这具身体放在床铺上，不敢放松地用手指继续压着子宫玩弄。开始只是一根手指就插得爱梅特赛尔克高潮到失禁的小穴随着身体也渐渐放大，两根、三根——直到爱梅特赛尔克的身体恢复到大概猫魅女性的身高时，简单的手指已经无法继续按压到子宫。

这可不行。光之战士认真地皱起眉，看着因为没有连续按摩而又有复燃迹象的身体，他稍微思考了一下，手指便并起，小心地向着发肿烂软的肉腔插了进去。被舌和手指扩张的程度在这具身体上也被等比例放大，光之战士并起的四根手指没什么困难就进入到了松弛着无法闭合的肉穴，他在肉壁紧缩的包裹下小心将手指握成拳头，手臂也随着一同进入。爱梅特赛尔克失神的身体从鼻腔发出一声意义不明的泣音，随着一记控制力道地、对着子宫口的捶打，他的身体猛得从半昏迷状态中在床铺上弹动，从半张的口腔吐出仿佛被人击打了腹部般的窒息喉音。

只是一次也许还不够，光之战士贴心地稍稍退出一些，再次捶打了刚刚才被他用手指从内部侵犯的子宫。从身体内部直接对子宫进行刺激显然十分有用，光之战士只觉得自己的手在不断被向外推拒，等到满是透明津液的手臂和拳头全都退出爱梅特赛尔克的身体，这位在床铺上丧失意识，双腿间耷拉着疲软性器的无影身体已经彻底摆脱了诅咒的影响。

像是有些可惜的光之战士轻轻在爱梅特赛尔克还残留他舔舐唾液的脸颊落下一吻。他还硬着，但光之战士不会插进去，起码现在不会。性交是得到同意后才能做的事。

-END-


End file.
